Bathtub
by Keiko Amamiya
Summary: Tamahome and Tasuki are in a bathtub. "Hot" scenes guarenteed. M-rated.


He had a rough day, he had to admit. All his training would never be enough. All he wanted to do was to return home to Miaka, but not her cooking. He wanted to relax in his bed, or maybe even take a bath.

His muscles, his body ached, scratches and bruises where they weren't there before. He was so exhausted, he could barely move.

Forgetting the pain from his rather harsh training, Tamahome walked to the bathhouse, removing his clothes from head to toe when he made it to a large bathtub. He was naked, and he was biding his time, slowly dipping his finger into the water to see if it was cold. Ever since the incident where Tasuki tackled him into a cold bath, he was weary, making sure he'd never do it again.

"It's warm. I drew it for you…" Tasuki said. The voice surprised Tamahome so much; he jumped, and slipped into the bath, screaming as he was thrown into the warm bubbly water. It felt so good when he sunk into the water, his muscles expanding and relaxing, like a warm massage. He moaned into the water, and Tasuki lay beside the tub, dipping his finger inside, twirling it around, wishing it was he who was making Tamahome scream.

He didn't want to wait anymore. Tamahome watched on with wide eyes as Tasuki stood up, his body gleaming in the moonlight, as he began to remove his clothing. When he was naked, Tamahome's face turned red, and the blood quickly ran south, looking at that perfect silhouette in the moonlight. "Oh fuck...Tasuki…" he said, looking at that gorgeous, muscular, naked form walk back to the bath.

Tamahome watched in awe as Tasuki opened his legs and swung one leg over the edge and dipped that into the water, pulling the rest of him in. He dove in, diving underwater, allowing the warm steaming water to caress his skin, as he swam to Tamahome. He dove out of the water, thrashing his head back like a mermaid, and Tamahome saw that he couldn't keep his curious golden eyes away.

"Earlier today..." Tamahome said with caution, but stopped when he saw the erotic stare Tasuki gave him. His breath was lost, looking at the lust in his amber eyes. He looked so sexy with his wild orange hair soaked, down, and stuck to his masculine face.

"Yeah?" Tasuki asked, looking deeply into his eyes. He began swimming closer and closer to Tasuki, keeping that lustful look in his gold hues so much that Tamahome began to sink into himself. Tasuki waited for him to speak, and while he waited, he stood up on his feet, the water coming up to his waist. Tamahome watched as droplets of water ran down Tasuki's wet chest, and gasped, being held in place when Tasuki's hands rose from the water, and to Tamahome's cheeks.

"Speak, you idiot…" he whispered delicately. Tamahome almost melted. Gone was that wild manner of voice, only to be replaced by lust. It was husky and deep, Tamahome swallowed, and forced himself to get the words out, keeping his eyes on Tasuki's lips that were so close to his.

"Is there something...something that you want now?" Tamahome asked.

Tasuki was silent, but he knew Tamahome had said the right thing.

Tasuki's wet hand trailed up from Tamahome's cheek, and to his spiky hair, grasping it into his fist. Tamahome nearly cried out in pain, when Tasuki pulled harder, and pulled Tamahome closer to him. His cries, however, were quieted when Tasuki pressed his lips to his. Tamahome gasped, eyes growing wide at the warm kiss, and was surprised at how gentle it was.

When they parted, Tasuki replied with, "There is something I want...you." Tamahome had no room to complain. Not that he wanted to either. Part of him had always admired Tasuki; his strong, masculine body, his wild ways, the way he handled himself, it was so astonishing, he was almost jealous, yet so admirable.

"I..."

Tasuki looked at Tamahome's half lidded eyes as Tamahome whispered, "I...I want you to kiss me again." He looked up, his face flushed, his body growing hot at both the bath, and the closeness of Tasuki, when the two kissed once more. They kissed with such fervour, Tamahome took some water into his hands, and began to stroke Tasuki's chest with it. His hands moved up to his neck, pinching and massaging the flesh, then back down to his chest, and to his abdomen, taking more water into his hands as he stroked gently, touching the pale flesh, taking it in between his fingers, listening in on the sweet moans Tasuki made beside him, moaning deeply into his mouth as they kissed again and again.

"Tama..." Tasuki moaned, feeling the warm water cleanse and soothe his large body as Tamahome's tongue slipped into Tasuki's lips. "Tasuki..." Tamahome moaned, feeling those actions reciprocated as Tasuki's wet hands began to stroke his cheeks, then down his neck, and to his chest.

They kissed again, tongues dancing in each other's mouths when their bodies began brushing against each other's. "Tasuki...am...am I making the right decision?" Tamahome asked, moaning when he felt Tasuki's body crash against his. The buoyancy of the water made their bodies press together easier, but neither men fought against the tide either.

"If it makes you feel good...then yes." Tasuki said. Tamahome's head leaned back and he moaned again, feeling Tasuki bend down to kiss his neck. "Does it feel good?" he asked. "Oohhh..." Tamahome moaned, his body rocking by the water's buoyancy, and by the passion. "Yes," he replied.

"That's what I wanted to hear..." Tasuki said softly, placing his hands on Tamahome's pectoral muscles. Tamahome nearly jumped at the touch, and those fingers walked like a spider over and down Tamahome's washboard abs, while Tasuki found a particular spot on Tamahome's neck to nip at.

Tamahome moaned, he felt the whole room start to spin when those hands rose up and began to thumb his nipples slowly. He moaned out loud again, feeling the pressure build up inside him, when Tasuki bit down on his neck. When the redhead was done, he rose up from kissing his neck, and looked into Tamahome's eyes with half lidded ones, full of lust.

The brunette looked at Tasuki with worry, and apprehension, and Tasuki tried to quell his worries with a kiss. Of course, that didn't help; all it did was further Tasuki's lust, and Tamahome's worries.

"Tama..." Tasuki breathed, his hand moving from Tamahome's face, down his chest, and stopping between his legs, to which the brunette's hips involuntarily thrust upwards, his eyes wide, and his cheeks red with passion.

"Tasuki...please don't" he said, swallowing his words, when Tasuki began to jerk him off gently. "Tasuki...oh god..." Tamahome moaned again, throwing his head back, clutching the tiles to the tub, as Tasuki's hand worked magically. He stroked up and down, squeezing him, moving his hand at various speeds, slowing down then moving faster, pumping his fist so hard that precum began to ooze from Tamahome's now apparent erection.

Tamahome leaned back again, moaning slower, deeper, when the precum seeped out more, swimming its way to surface, when Tasuki held his breath, and went under the water. He gasped when he felt Tasuki's tongue slid gently across the head, and his fingers going lower between his legs, stroking his testes gently.

"Oh god...oh god...Tasuki!" Tamahome yelled, breathing so hard, he thought his heart would fly out of its cavity. Sweat began to drop from his body, even though he was in the water, his body felt like it was melting. His body tingled, and he quivered every time he felt Tasuki's hot tongue lick his head, when suddenly, like a suction, Tasuki opened his mouth, and began to take Tamahome's hard-on into his mouth.

He gasped, his whole body on fire as Tasuki sucked Tamahome's cock so professionally, so passionately, so godlike, Tamahome couldn't help but thrust into the heat. "Ohhh...Oh Tasuki..." Tamahome moaned, digging his fingers into Tasuki's hair, stringing the locks in his fingers. He spread his legs further, thrusting deeper into Tasuki's mouth, so much that Tasuki was deep-throating him now.

Tasuki returned to the surface to breathe, his amber eyes locking onto his blushing, panting, quivering Tamahome, and went back down, sucking on him again. "So good...so good...Oh Tasuki..." Tamahome moaned, when Tasuki's wet tongue licked the outside base of Tamahome's dick. He went back up to the head, flicking his tongue back and forth, and then closed his mouth over the head, sucking on it again.

Tamahome was shaking now, his hips thrusting up violently, ripping and tearing at Tasuki's orange hair, when he felt a near explosion rumbling in his stomach and pelvis. He didn't want Tasuki to stop. He felt his hot breath hovering over his dick, a tongue flick his head again, and slurping sounds, Tasuki drinking his precum, swallowing greatly, and opening his eyes through the water, to see the joyful, sexy look on Tamahome's face.

He felt like his body was on fire, Tasuki sucking him harder, his head bobbing up and down, slurping and sucking noises were music to Tamahome's ears, his throat nearly dry and burning from screaming and moaning so loud. He felt like he was ready to explode.

"Tasuki...Tasuki!" Tamahome yelled, throwing his body back, gripping his hair follicles, dipping his dick so far into Tasuki's mouth when he came hard and fast into Tasuki's mouth. The white hot liquid shot into Tasuki's mouth, but the redhead didn't stop; he swallowed and kept sucking, sucking Tamahome dry, then slowly taking Tamahome's white soaked dick out of his mouth with a pop sound at the end.

"Mmmm...delicious..." Tasuki said, licking his lips. In a fit of passion, Tamahome rose up and kissed Tasuki, running his hands through his hair as Tasuki's fingers flicked and danced over his hard nipples again. It didn't take Tamahome long to get hard again, and he wrapped his legs around Tasuki's waist, bringing their dicks together gently.

Tamahome's tongue dipped into Tasuki's, drinking, sucking, and licking on the roof of his mouth, inching under his tongue, as Tasuki felt chills run down his spine. Both sets of eyes opened, Tamahome looking at Tasuki with lust, and eyes that said, "Kneel me over, fuck me hard, baby," a look Tasuki could never say no to.

His arms wrapped around Tamahome's, his fingers squeezing his ass tightly, when Tamahome breathed, and leapt out of Tasuki's arms, turning around, getting on his hands and knees at the edge of the tub.

"Mmm…Tama...I didn't know you were so willing…" Tasuki breathed, "but first..," Tasuki opened Tamahome's ass gently, leaning down and slid his tongue out from his mouth, "let me ease your way..", flicking his tongue on the outside of Tamahome's entrance. Tamahome moaned and quivered, a chill running down his spine and through his body when he felt Tasuki's wet tongue slide down his sacred opening.

"Oh Tasuki..." he moaned. He didn't think anything like this could ever be so sexual, he never imagined getting eaten out like this, but, "My god...so good...oohhh..."

Tasuki's tongue flicked back and forth again, wetting the spot, then he spit into the hole, opening Tamahome's ass further and dipping his tongue inside. Tamahome's eyes grew wide, and again he thrust upwards, gasping at the wet intrusion.

As Tasuki's tongue went in and out of Tamahome, his hand went down to his large erection, and he began to jerk himself off, moaning, nearly distracting himself from his own task. As his tongue went faster, pushing in and out, licking the tight ring, his jerking went faster as well.

And soon enough, Tasuki stopped licking, and focused his attention to himself, jerking himself off so hard that he began to grow wet with his own precum. "That's better…" he said, his body quivering as he guided his large arousal to Tamahome's opening.

"Come on Tasuki...fuck me..." Tamahome breathed, his chest against the edge of the tub. Tasuki laughed and said, "Alright...I'll see what I can do..."

He came behind Tamahome, grabbing his ankles and spread his legs around his waist. His hands slid up the back of Tamahome's thighs, spreading his legs even more, when he again guided his arousal to Tamahome's ass. "Alright...here I go..." Tasuki said, watching as Tamahome grunted, and quivered when Tasuki's head touched his opening.

"Hurry…" Tamahome breathed. "Shhh…" Tasuki said, slamming his hand over Tamahome's mouth to silence him. But he quickly regretted it, when he began to push in. Tamahome's breathing came hard against his hand, and Tasuki's hand grew warm, he took his hand off of Tamahome's mouth, and heard a scream, when his large dick pushed inside him gently.

Tamahome gasped. He knew Tasuki was big, but not this big!

"Hurts?" Tasuki asked. Tamahome grunted, and clenched the edge of the tub, nodding, gritting his teeth, and breathing through his nose. "Oh my god, it hurts..." he whispered. "It'll only hurt for a second. I promise..." Tasuki whispered, stroking Tamahome's hair, as he pushed in further. Tamahome felt like he was going to explode. Tasuki groaned, and his body feeling like it was on fire, breathing heavily, as he seeped in further and further.

It was a sudden pain again, when Tasuki pulled out halfway, and slammed back in, causing Tamahome to scream again. Tasuki didn't even give him a chance to get used to the feeling, before a slow, damning thrust was made. Tamahome's breathing was heavy and unbalanced as he threw his body back, giving Tasuki's cock a tight squeeze, when Tasuki thrust into him again.

"All the way in..." he moaned, and Tasuki complied, pushing more than halfway out, and then thrusting all the way in. Tamahome moaned out loud, feeling the hot skin contact of Tasuki's powerful hips slamming against his ass, when he reached around, slapping Tasuki's ass.

"Harder…" Tamahome moaned, his voice shaking along with his body with each slow, torturous thrust. "Faster..."

Tasuki laughed and said, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you, Tama!", and began to thrust faster into Tamahome's ass. Faster and faster, harder and harder, his cock slid freely in and out of Tama, pounding him, his hips bruising from the contact. He switched his angle, pushing the head of his cock against that one spot that drove Tamahome crazy.

Then he slowed his pace. He dug his nails into Tamahome's back, working his way up and down his back like a spider as he once again slowed his thrusts down, pushing his cock out to the head, then giving a powerful thrust against his hips, against that pleasure spot.

Each time he hit that spot, Tamahome howled in pleasure, his body leaning back, head resting on Tasuki's chest, feeling his body quiver and shake each time his ass was pounded into. "Do you still hate me, Tasuki?" Tamahome asked, his voice shaking with each violent thrust.

"No..." Tasuki replied. "Oh..." Tamahome said, moaning deeply as Tasuki slid in and out of him again. "Do you want me to? Would you let me fuck you like this if I did?" Tasuki asked, teasing Tamahome with more slow, torturous thrusts. "Do whatever you want to me..." Tamahome moaned, "Tasuki..."

"I'm already doing that…" Tasuki breathed, leaning down to lick Tamahome's earlobe, dripping his saliva inside him, licking it out and around his ear, when he angled his hips, and began to thrust against his pleasure spot again.

"Tasuki...Oh Tasuki! Tasuki!" Tamahome yelled, feeling the double pleasure, then it tripled, when Tasuki's fist wrapped around his cock again. He began to pump; timing his jerking with each harsh thrust, both men screaming and moaning each other's names so much, their throats began to grow dry.

The pressure began to build up inside them; both men were reaching their ends. Tasuki was moving slower and slower, feeling his stomach tightens. Tamahome's stomach began to tighten as well, when finally, he clamped down on Tasuki's throbbing cock as he came, moaning delightedly, his body chilling and shivering in pleasure, shooting out into the water.

He was relaxed and flaccid now, but that didn't stop Tasuki from stroking him, continuing at this wild pace. He still pushed in and out, his cock hitting the pleasure zone again and again, his hard breathing, his body burning and shivering at the same time, when finally, his dick twitched, and he came hard, shooting all over Tamahome's insides, filling his body with warmth.

So much warmth that he shivered and moaned, leaning back into Tasuki, who held him tightly.

"Oh Tasuki..." Tamahome breathed, breathing heavily, heart beating a mile a minute. His body shivered, as did Tasuki's, their legs gave out, and they both leaned against the tub, the buoyancy of the water bringing them close again.

The two kissed passionately, lazy kisses bringing them back down from their high. They smiled, looking into each other's eyes, when Tasuki asked, "Wanna go another round?"

And Tamahome couldn't complain.

Not at all.

Not when he was flipped onto his hands and knees, spread like a village whore, allowing Tasuki's large dick to freely slide in and out of him once again.


End file.
